ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Resurrection (soundtrack)
| label = RCA Records 09026 68955 2 | producer = John Frizzell, Mark Cross | chronology = Alien film series soundtrack | prev_title = Alien 3 | prev_year = 1992 | next_title = Prometheus | next_year = 2012 }} | rev2 = Soundtrack-express | rev2Score = }} Alien Resurrection is the official soundtrack album of the 1997 science fiction film Alien Resurrection. Composed by John Frizzell, the soundtrack features themes such as romance and eroticism.John Frizzell: Alien Resurrection (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Taking seven months to write and record, Frizzell included strange sound elements such as a gong and rub rods, to create a unique score. It was released on November 11, 1997. Reviews Steven McDonald of Allmusic thought it was "A dark and stormy score that fits the cold atmosphere of the film perfectly", awarding 4 out of 5 stars. |accessdate=2008-01-30}} Matt Peterson of Track Sounds, however, was negative stating, "it is quite disarrayed and incoherent. The lack of any solid thematic material hurts the viability of this music for the film, and destroys its listening potential on CD." John Fallon of JoBlo.com felt it was "An adequate score that supports its whacked out scenes properly." Track listing Personnel *John Frizzell – composer, producer *Artie Kane – conductor *Patrick Weber – engineer *Tom Hardisty – engineer (assistance) *Joe Gastwirt – mastering *Ramon Breton – mastering *René Mandel – mastering *Mark Cross – producer Expanded Edition La-La Land Records released an expanded limited edition album (catalogue number LLLCD 1145) on October 5, 2010, including the original 1997 release (track 9 onwards on disc 2). The record was limited to 3500 copies.John Frizzell: Alien Resurrection (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack), La-La Land Records, LLLCD 1145 The CD booklet contains exclusive detailed liner notes. ;Disc 1: # Main Title (2:12) # Entering the Ship (containing "Main Title (Ripley's Theme)" from Alien, composed by Jerry Goldsmith) (1:21) # Post-Op (1:21) # Make Us Proud/Meat By-Product (1:58) # Fiora 16/Inbred (1:51) # Docking the Betty (1:19) # Face Huggers (2:11) # Basketball/Foot Massage/Fast Learner (3:56) # Call Finds Ripley (5:01) # Gun Fight (1:17) # The Aliens Escape (6:36) # Hose/Elgyn's Death/Ripley Believe It (3:57) # Twelve/Vriess Reappears/Telling Vriess (4:09) # Ripley Meets Her Clones (3:43) # After Tube Blow Up (1:18) # What's Inside Purvis? (4:25) # They Swim... (8:58) # Call's Fake (1:47) # The Chapel (3:17) # Mean Streak (1:42) # The Abduction (3:50) # Birth of the Newborn (4:52) ;Disc 2: # Call Meets the Newborn (6:09) # Ripley and the Newborn (3:14) # Finale (1:59) # Alien March (End Credits) (3:26) # Main Title (alternate) (2:15) # Elgyn's Death (alternate) (3:03) # Finale (alternate-brass version) (1:58) # Finale (alternate #2) (1:51) # The Original 1997 Soundtrack Album: Main Title (2:08) # Post-Op (1:20) # Docking the Betty (1:17) # Priva Son D'Ogni Conforto (from Handel's Julius Caesar) – sung by Maureen Forrester (5:28) # Face Huggers (2:12) # Call Finds Ripley (3:02) # The Aliens Escape (4:13) # Ripley Meets Her Clones (2:20) # What's Inside Purvis? (2:27) # They Swim... (6:27) # The Chapel (2:35) # The Abduction (3:34) # The Battle With the Newborn (6:03) # Ripley's Theme (2:12) References Category:Alien (franchise) soundtracks Category:1997 soundtracks Category:RCA Records soundtracks